


Wedding Night

by Sanverskink (Danvxers)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wedding Night, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvxers/pseuds/Sanverskink
Summary: Sanvers night together when they get back to their hotel room. Literally no plot here, just smut.





	Wedding Night

_’’You are so beautiful, Maggie’’_ Alex said in a low voice when they arrived back to their hotel room. It has been an emotional day, a lot of crying a lot of laughing and of course a lot of kissing. It was their wedding day after all, and Alex never thought this day would come. Maggie Sawyer, the badass, beautiful, strong, hot woman marrying her. Alex wasn’t really sure what Maggie saw in her. There was always that kind of thoughts running around in her head, even though Maggie tells her everyday, how much she loves her and how Alex always make her feel better, feel loved. No one has ever cared this much about Maggie the way Alex does. Alex even changed her life with that _one_ question, that _one_ proposal. And she couldn't be happier.

 

 _’’I can say the same thing about you Alex’’_ Maggie’s lips connected with Alex’s, feeling those soft lips. Maggie let her hands play with Alex hair while she deepened the kiss, and let their tongues play with each other. The agent let out a heavy moan.

 

_’’Maggie…’’_ Alex felt a heat between her legs, and that was just from Maggie kissing her. Alex never thought no one could make her feel like this, but here she is at her wedding day with the love of her life, kissing her and god she could never get tired of kissing Maggie.

 

Alex let her hands feel every inch of Maggie’s body. Her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, her back, her waist, her thigh and now it was Maggie’s turn to moan.

 

_’’You wanna take this to bed, Danvers?’’_

 

_’’Fuck yes’’_ Alex took Maggie’s hand in her own, dragging her to the bedroom. The bed was covered in roses, some romantic lights on the nightstand along with some more flowers and it said ’’Sanvers’’ on the bedspread. 

 

Alex jaw dropped when they entered the room, she let go of Maggie’s hand and took a few steps into the room and looked at every corner, every flower, every light, everything there was to look at. _Did Maggie do this for her?_

 

_’’Oh my god…Maggie’’_ She turned around to face her girlfriend again who was standing in the doorway.

 

Maggie reached for Alex hands and kissed her knuckles ’’What do you think?’’

 

_’’I love it! But how…when d-did you have time to make all this?’’_

 

_’’I might have given the staff some extra money’’_ She said looking deeply into her lover's eyes . _’’ I wanted you to have the most perfect night ever’’_

 

_’’As long as I’m with you, it will always be perfect’’_ Alex grabbed Maggie’s face to meet her lips with her own, Alex pulled away pretty quick.

 

_’’Wait a minute…’’Sanvers’’ as in Sawyer and Danvers’’_ Alex raised her eyebrow in question, looking at the bed then back to Maggie.

 

_’’Yeah’’_ Maggie felt her face heat up and blushed looking down to the floor.

 

_’’That’s so cute, you are definitely getting soft on me, Sawyer.’’_ Alex said lifting her now wife's head so she could look her in the eyes. _’_

 

_’Ohh, shut up’’_

 

_’’Make me’’_

 

The cop grabbed the taller girl’s face and leaned in to feel her girlfriends soft lips one hers once again. Maggie dragged Alex’s strap who held up the dress to the side to reveal more skin, Maggie let it hang lose around her arm and kissed her shoulder. She kissed the length of her neck and back to her mouth.

 

_’’You wanna mess up the roses now?’’_ Maggie asked when they parted from the kiss.

 

_’’I would freaking love to’’_

 

Maggie leaned in for another kiss while walking forward until Alex felt the back of her knees hit the bed.

 

_’’Wait’’_

 

_’’You okay?’’_ Maggie asked concerned.

 

_’’God yes but maybe we should remove the roses, I don’t want that to get stuck in my ass’’_

 

_’’Oh yeah, that’s probably for the best’’_ Maggie chuckled.

 

They let the roses fall to the floor and picked up where they left of.

 

Maggie dragged down the zipper on Alex’s dress and let it fall to the floor as well.  When Alex’s stepped out of it, Maggie brought her hands up again, over her knees, her thighs, her hips and her ribs until she reached her wife’s back and undid her bra. Maggie lowered her girlfriend onto the bed, kissing down her body, taking her time to feel every inch of Alex’s skin.

_’’Your d-dress…off’’_ Alex moaned. ’ _’I wanna feel your skin on mine’’_

 

_’’I love when you tell me what you want’’_

 

Maggie took off her dress slowly, making Alex see a little skin at the time, making Alex hungry for her, making Alex want her so much. Maggie let the dress fall down to the ground next to her wife’s, stepped out of it and kicked it to the side.

 

Alex reached for Maggie’s waist to make her fall on top of her, Maggie held up herself with her hands to keep her full weight off of Alex.

 

The agent cupped her wife’s breast over the bra and squeezed them causing Maggie to moan.

 

_’’You wanna take off my bra for me, babe?’’_ Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear making her shiver.

 

Alex hands wander to the cop’s back and she unclasped Maggie’s bra, threw it away and went back to squeezing her breast. Alex wetted her fingers in her mouth and let them play with Maggie’s nipples making them hard. Maggie threw her head back in ecstasy and buried her thigh between Alex’s leg, adding pleasure to the agent’s core through the fabric of her underwear.

 

_’’Fuck’’_ Alex let out at the adding pleasure.

 

_’’God, I love the way you sound, baby’’_ Maggie smirked on top of the taller girl ’ _’Tell me what you want’’_

 

_’’Fuck me’’_ Alex choked out.

 

Maggie lowered her head to kiss the skin on Alex’s neck till she reached the agent’s ear.

 

_’’Would you like to be a little more specific?’’_

 

Maggie was usually the one doing all the dirty talk, saying what she wanted to do to her, how she loved being inside of Alex, how great she tasted. It was only recently Alex decided to give the whole dirty talk thing a try and _god does she love it._

 

_’’Please touch me, I need to feel you’’_

 

Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s torso _’’Here?’’_

 

_’’Lower’’_ Alex pleads and Maggie slid her hand down to Alex’s belly button.

 

_’’What about here?’’_ Maggie said smirking

 

_’’Please Maggie…lower’’_ Alex begs.

 

Maggie reached the hem of Alex’s panties and looked up at Alex for approval.

 

_’’Please’’_

 

Maggie slid them down her wife’s legs and cupped Alex’s sex while moving up and kissed Alex’s hard.

 

_’’Jesus, you’re so wet, Alex’’_ Maggie said making Alex’s bit her own lip so hard, she wouldn’t be surprised if she started bleeding.

 

_’’You know I would love to hear those words, right?’’_ Maggie slipped between Alex’s folds, entering her with two fingers.

 

_’’Oh fuck!!’’_ Alex writhed, gripping the sheets.

 

_’’You’re doing so good, let me hear you’’_ Maggie murmured and picked up a rhythm inside of Alex.

 

_’’You feel so good, Maggie…’’_ Alex slammed her head back in pleasure, giving Maggie access to her neck. Maggie took that as an invitation and sucked at her pulse point.

 

Maggie withdrew her fingers from Alex’s core just to push them in much harder and much deeper. 

Alex gripped the sheets harder, impossible to keep her hips steady.

 

_’’You like that?’’_ Maggie whispered with her face buried in Alex’s neck.

 

_’’God y-yes’’_

 

Maggie inserted a third finger and started playing with Alex’s clit causing Alex to scream out in pleasure.

 

_’’Shit, Maggie…holy fuck, that feels so good’’_

 

Maggie began circling Alex’s clit while pushing her fingers in and out of Alex’s heated center, making Alex writhe hard, eyes rolling back in her head.

 

_’’I think I’m- I’m gonna…’’_

 

_’’Come for me babygirl, l wanna feel you pulsing around my fingers. Just let go, Alex’’_

 

Maggie got what she wanted, Alex pulsing around her fingers. Alex’s curled her toes and arched her back and let go for Maggie, and her only. Letting Maggie feel the juice dripping down her wrist, seeing it drip down Alex’s thigh, all the way to their sheets. Alex’s body then relaxed, still breathing heavy while Maggie pulled her fingers out of Alex and licked them clean, moaned at the taste with a smirk.

 

_’’Don’t look so smug’’_ Alex said breathless _’’It’s not like its the first time you’ve made me come’’_

 

_’’Very true and definitely not the last time either’’_ Maggie gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips until she felt herself get pinned to the bed, seeing Alex on top of her.

 

_’’Now…I believe it’s my turn to make you come’’_ Alex kissed the length of Maggie’s body till she reached the wet patch on Maggie’s underwear.

 

_’’Oh, what got you so worked up?’’_ Alex smirked.

 

_’’You, always you Alex’’_

 

Alex dragged Maggie’s underwear down and left open mouth kisses on her left inner thigh then moved to the right and then finally let herself taste Maggie’s arousal on her tongue.

 

_’’Alex…’’_ Maggie panted, burring her hands in her wife’s hair, urging her closer.

 

Alex spread Maggie’s folds using her fingers and entered Maggie with her tongue. Maggie closed her thighs around Alex’s head at the adding pleasure. Alex however spread Maggie legs and pinched them down to the bed.

 

Alex lifted her head to speak _’’You taste so good, you know that?’’_

 

_’’Jesus…Alex…’’_ Maggie writhed, trying so hard to lay still, but that was not a piece of cake when Alex tongue was buried deep inside of her, making Maggie feel so good as she did. Alex made her way to her clit and began sucking while she entered Maggie with her finger where her tongue just had been.

 

’’Okay, shit…That feels amazing’’

 

Alex pushed in another finger, leaving Maggie no time to adjust. Alex let go of Maggie’s clit and kissed her stomach, then her chest, then her lips.

 

_’’I love how tight you are for me, Maggie’’_ Alex whispered, biting Maggie’s lower lip.

 

Alex picked up a steady pace, in and out, deep and hard. Seeing Maggie lose control of her own body beneath her. Alex will never get tired of that sight.

 

_’’Are you okay?’’_ Alex might love to see Maggie writhe underneath her but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care how Maggie felt, if it felt okay, if she wanted her to do something else to make her feel good.

 

_’’y-yes, don’t you dare stop’’_ Maggie panted _’’if you do stop, I can promise you a divorce’’_

 

_’’Well, I really wanna continue being your wife’’_ Alex chuckled and moved her thumb to rub her wife’s clit while she slipped the finger on the other hand into Maggie’s mouth, wetting it for Alex, wetting hit for herself. Alex let the wet fingers play with Maggie’s nipple while she kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Maggie.

 

’’Aleeex! Fuck…I’m so close’’

 

_’’You wanna show me how hard you can come for me?’’_ And she did, she really did. She dug her nails in Alex’s back as she came, as her whole body twitched in pleasure, as she got Alex’s fingers soaked. Alex rode out her orgasm and waited for Maggie to come back from her high.

 

_’’Damn’’_ was all Maggie could say. Alex pulled her fingers out of Maggie and lied down next to her.

 

’’Damn indeed’’ Alex said, rolling to her side and let her elbow support her head as she looked at Maggie.

 

_’’I love you so much, Maggie. I can’t believe we’re actually married’’_ Alex gave Maggie a kiss on the lips.

 

_’’Believe it, Danvers. I love you so much’’_ Maggie reached for the cover and lied it on top of them. Alex put her arm around her wife and gave her a last kiss on the cheek before they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
